


Old Man Apocalypse

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gore, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: "Look how much you've grown my girl," Jake put his hand to his granddaughters bloody cheek, the flesh cold and ashy, rot sticking to his fingers. "You're all grown up. Time...truly does fly."Jake was a survivor, and he finally gets to see Jade again.
Relationships: Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English & Jade Harley, Jake English & Jade Harley
Series: parasitestuck [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Old Man Apocalypse

Jake English cocked his shotgun and whipped it over the desk he was hiding behind, firing a couple shells into the heads of those bastards before ducking back down, his wrinkled fingers pushing in the last of his shells.

He found himself cornered in some sort of office building by those mindless creatures, but the old boy had found himself in stranger and more difficult kerfuffles, and he was determined to get out. Jake English was a survivor, and he was determined to keep it that way.  
Jake bounded over the desk and punched one of the infected in the head, putting in all of his weight so that the pair fell to the floor. He quickly jumped to his knees and evaded the clawing talons of the other creatures left in the room, rushing through the doors and looking around. The staircase and lobby was flooded with the infected. Jake furrowed his brow and held his shotgun close to his chest, scanning the bumbling crowd before running down the stairs. He used the weight of his body and broad shoulders to shove through their soft bodies, getting past them by the hair of his moustache.

A hand grabbed his already torn shirt and he grabbed it back, pulling the creature it belonged to close before throwing them over the banister, barely breaking a sweat. The infected were getting more aggravated and grabby, Jake having to tear their squishy hands off brittle bones and even having to hold one of their moths open, tearing off their jaw with a little effort. Jake managed to catch a glimpse of the person underneath the disgusting white mushrooms, familiar blue eyes clouded over, memories of baked goods and childhood smiles flashing in his mind before he ripped her jaw off of her face with a sickening, fleshy snap.

With the distraction, a couple of the infected gained the temporary upper hand over him, piling up on him and trying to dig their softened teeth into his muscle-hardened skin. Jake flipped another of the infected over the banister and held the shotgun into his chest, exhaling before rolling down the stairs, feeling the squelches and cracks of his pursuers as they peeled off of him.

At the bottom of the stairs he got to his feet and continued moving, barging past more of the infected until the doors were in sight. Jake began to get more frantic, using his shotgun to hit the creatures in the head and move them out of his way. He kicked and bashed those that were blocking his path, stomping on them so that he had no risk of falling over.

As Jake was about to shoot the final infected blocking his path, looking down the barrel something changed in his head. Blank eyes shone green, dishevelled and patchy hair cascaded down to her hips with a nutty brown shimmer, the pallor in her skin flushed tan and were dotted with constellations of freckles, and her frail and gaunt frame relaxed with life, her body strong and energetic, just like her old man.

"My girl..." Jake muttered, tears pricking his eyes before rolling down his wrinkled cheeks, dampening his unkempt, grey stubble. She was a survivor just like him.

Her hideous snarl of agony turned into her usual cheery, bright smile, lighting up the room, her rasp covered up by her usual childish giggle.

"Look how much you've grown my girl," Jake put his hand to his granddaughters bloody cheek, the flesh cold and ashy, rot sticking to his fingers. "You're all grown up. Time...truly does fly."

Jake help Jade in his strong arms, her frail frame disappearing under his soft embrace. Her body squished and cracked under his touch, but Jake was sure he felt her hug back before his body was bit and torn by the other infected.

He held on tight to his granddaughter as his vision swam with tears and pain, hoping that he'd be able to stay with her forever.


End file.
